The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for transmitting/receiving media transport streams by using an internet protocol (IP) based transport system.
Currently, most of digital broadcasting systems such as terrestrial, cable, or digital multimedia broadcasting systems are streaming AV contents by using an MPEG-2 transport stream (TS).
In addition, as the internet recently grows rapidly, multimedia services that provide contents by using an internet protocol (IP) network as a main transport network are being activated. Digital broadcasting is developing to an aspect requiring more traffic, such as stereo 3D video, ultra high definition (UHD), multi-viewpoint 3D video, and hologram broadcasting.
However, it may not be efficient for an MPEG-2 TS with a packet with a fixed length of 188 bytes to transport contents with higher resolution than those of a typical HDTV by using the IP network.